bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 129b. Bubble Guppies: A Christmas Carol (part 2)
This is the story about Ebenezer Scrooge (Mr. Grumpfish) who doesn't care about christmas. When Jacob Marley (Mr. Grouper) dies 7 years and Bob Cratchit (Gil) working hard, he still doesn't care. His late partner's ghost told him that three spirits of christmas (Oona, Goby and Deema) will visit him. *Mr. Grumpfish as Ebenezer Scrooge *Gil as Bob Cratchit *Nonny as Nephew Fred *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #1 *Donald Duck (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #2 *Mr. Grouper as Jacob Marley *Oona as the Ghost of Christmas Past *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney) as Fezziwig *Bubble Puppy as Fezziwig's dog *Avi's Mother as Isabelle *Goby as the Ghost of Christmas Present *Molly as Mrs. Cratchit *Little Fish as Cratchit kids *Avi as Tiny Tim *Deema as the Ghost of Christmas Future *This might be similar to the 1983 "Mickey's Christmas Carol". *This is the second time Deema plays a villain and wearing witch's cloak. That night, it was 9:00 pm, Ebenezer Scrooge was preparing to go home as he closes the countinghouse. The fog and snow couldn't stop him. Scrooge didn't see any villagers and poor citizens. As the clock bell striking ends, he was home at last. Scrooge was about to unlock the door with the key when the door knocker started to transform into a face of his dead partner, Jacob Marley. Mr. Grouper: (in a ghostly voice) SCROOGE! Mr. Grumpfish: Jacob Marley? No! That can't be! Mr. Grouper: (face touched) OUCH! Mr. Grumpfish: YIKES! Mr. Grouper: That smarts. Ebenezer Scrooge knew anything about his partner but ignores it. when he was about to go upstairs when Marley's shadow follows him. Mr. Grumpfish: Hello? Anybody there? (closes the door and locked it) Mr. Grouper: (in a ghostly voice) Ebenezer Scrooge! Ebenezer Scrooge! Oh, hello. Mr. Grumpfish: (hiding under the couch) Mr. Grouper: Scrooge, don't you recognize me? I was your partner and friend, Jacob Marley. Mr. Grumpfish: Marley! It is you! Mr. Grouper: Ebenezer, remember when I was alive I robbed from the widows and swindled the poor? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, and all in the same way. Come on, you had class, Jacob, my friend. Mr. Grouper: Yeah, but I was wrong. And so as punishment, my friend, I was forced to carry these heavy chains throughout eternity. Maybe even longer. There's no hope! I'm doomed! Doomed! And the same thing will happen to you, Ebenezer Scrooge! Mr. Grumpfish: No! It can't! It mustn't! Help me, Jacob! Mr. Grouper: Tonight, my friend, you will be visited by three spirits, or should I say ghosts. Listen to them, do what they say, or else, your chains will be heavier than mine. (in a ghostly voice once again) Farewell, Ebenezer... Oh, here's your cane. Fareweeeellll... Mr. Grumpfish: (sigh sadly) Bye, friend. When Scrooge was getting ready to go to bed, He didn't see any of the spirits. Mr. Grumpfish: Spirits! Bah! (blows the candle) Humbug! (closes the bed curtain) Scrooge didn't know his ghostly partner was right. the three spirits were about to haunt him. Suddenly, the first spirit was a girl with purple hair and wearing a beautiful fairy costume. Mr. Grumpfish: Are you the ghost or spirit I've been expecting? Who are you? Oona: Yes, I am. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. But you know, you'd be better if you'd be kind. Mr. Grumpfish: Kindness is of little use in this world. Oona: (giggles) You didn't always think so. Come on, Scrooge, it's time to go. Mr. Grumpfish: Then go! (The spirit opens the window and he gasps) Spirit! What are you doing? Oona: You and I were going to visit your past. Mr. Grumpfish: I can't go out there, I'll fall! Oona: Oh, silly, I will use my fairy powers and with my wings, I can fly. Take my hand, Ebenezer. And so, the Ghost of Christmas Past took Scrooge to the past. Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit, I believe I know this place. Yes! It's old Fezziwig's. I couldn't have worked for a kinder man. (gasps) Why, it's old Fezziwig himself! Scrooge saw Fezziwig was about to play the violin. Jiminy: All right, my friends, we dance. (plays violin) Mr. Grumpfish: Look, and there are my friends. Oh, that lad wearing a velvet suit, that's me! Oona: Yes, your mother dressed you silly but that was before you became a miserable miser, consumed with greed. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, nobody's perfect, you know, and there! There's lovely Isabelle! Avi's Mother: Ebenezer? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, Isabelle? Avi's Mother: My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe. Mr. Grumpfish: Let's just dance before we can have the kiss. Everyone danced to Fezziwig's music, until young Scrooge was kissed by Isabelle. Now, the Ghost of Christmas Past took Scrooge to the countinghouse. Oona: A score in 5 years has past now, Ebenezer Scrooge, look now there, your first year in the countinghouse. Avi's Mother: Ebenezer? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, Isabelle? What can I do for you? Avi's Mother: For years, I've had this honeymoon cottage, Ebenezer. I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me. Now, I must know, Have you made your decision? Mr. Grumpfish: I have! Your last payment on the cottage is 10 minutes late! I'm foreclosing the mortgage! Oona: You loved your gold more than your precious girlfriend. Mr. Grumpfish: I can't stand it! Haunt me no more! Take me home! End of Part 2